


Back to Back

by Schattenriss



Series: Embers in Shadows [18]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Camp, Drabble, M/M, Romance, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenriss/pseuds/Schattenriss
Summary: Not all bad news is all bad





	Back to Back

I returned to our tent, dropped onto the bed.

Dorian paused casting waterproofing on his boots. “Something wrong, amatus?”

“Raven came. No Skyhold — instead we’re going to the Hissing Wastes. _As long as you’re in the area_.”

“Back to back campaigns? How positively magnificent. Sounds like a charming place to holiday.”

“When does the fun part where I’m king of the world begin?”

He smiled. “When you’re king, _this_ is the part you’ll look back fondly on.”

“Why?”

“Because…” he stood, dropping his boots, “I’m launching my own campaign. Ready to be invaded?”

“As long as you’re in the area.”


End file.
